


stop (running)

by kireiki



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, there is also fluff (or what i hope comes out to be fluff), there is some angst bc in this house we stan pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiki/pseuds/kireiki
Summary: they say gryffindors and slytherins are the least compatible houses.maybe park jihoon and park woojin can prove them wrong.maybealso: when fake dating in hogwarts doesn't go as planned





	1. don't jinx yourself

**Author's Note:**

> me: i wanna rewrite my hogwarts au  
> me: i wanna write a fake dating au  
> *looks at packed af school schedule*  
> brain: how bout u fuckign do both
> 
>  

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “of course not,” woojin murmurs, moving his head so his breath is tickling jihoon’s ear and jihoon shuts his eyes. it’s taking all his willpower not to shiver. “try not to actually fall for me. or please do, it would make pulling off this stunt easier.”
> 
> “careful there, you might jinx yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you know:  
> 2park are sixth years, houses in tags  
> hwi: slytherin fifth year  
> donghan: slytherin sixth, also jihoons roommate  
> yoojung: gryffindor sixth
> 
> mentioned:  
> ong: slytherin seventh  
> niel: gryffindor seventh  
> baejin: ravenclaw sixth

_"Expecto patronum"_

_"Expecto patronum"_

"Why can’t i do this" Jihoon murmurs frustratedly under his breath as he repeats the charm over and over, only succeeding in having faint wisps of silver light emerge from the tip of his wand before they dissolve into the air. He sighs in exasperation at each small trail of silvery gas, realising that repeating the same non skill-based spell over and over is futile. _Why?_ Jihoon wonders, is it that he doesn't have enough happy memories? Are they not strong enough? He's followed everything the professors advised him, looked up countless books about dark arts in the library and each time he tried he got the same result as before. Nothing.

Jihoon stretches his stiff limbs and looks around the classroom he’s in. Only then did he notice how it had become notably darker outside the windows then when he had first stepped in, taking a glance at the clock—two hours ago. He hears someone clear their throat and remembers he had dragged Daehwi into the classroom with him. Jihoon is mildly surprised the younger hadn't turned and abandoned him at some point. Instead, Daehwi’s perched on the edge of a desk with a book dangling from his fingers, watching Jihoon in half amusement and half boredom.

"Welcome back to reality hyung,” Daehwi says, snapping his book shut. “Now we can either spend the next four hours here— _and miss dinner_ —or we could go with my suggestion and i don't know, save our stomachs?" Daehwi hints, gesturing towards his stomach as his dangling feet kick the air in front of him like a child.

Jihoon sets his wand down after what felt longer than two hours, face twisting into a grimace. "By your suggestion.." Jihoon starts, because Daehwi has come up with many ( terrible ) suggestions in the past but the one he is thinking of now definitely knocks everything else off the pedestal. "As in you want me to ask _Park Woojin_ to tutor me in defence against the dark arts? _Park Woojin_ who stole my place as top in fifth year? Ha ha. He'll never let me live the rest of my life in peace." Jihoon grumbles as he reaches for his bag, only to be beaten to it by Daehwi who scoops it up and is already crossing the room toward the door.

"Nuh uh," Daehwi wags his finger at him. "How would you know? you barely talk to him! He’s not that bad you know. And in return you could, uh, help him out too, or something.”

“Of course he isn’t bad to you, Hwi. That’s what you’re suppose to say as his good ol friend with lots of good ol history between you two.”

Daehwi rolls his eyes as he heads toward the hallway, "You're coming with me to the great hall if you want your stuff back! I've spent two hours of my life in this stuffy classroom, I want to see Jinyoung hyung’s face and replenish my energy.” He chirps as he crosses the room towards the door.

Daehwi is halfway out and turning towards the great hall when something makes him halt in his step. Daehwi takes a glance back at Jihoon, a mischievous smirk which only spells trouble pulling at his mouth before he calls, “Looks like i’ll have to see you at the dining hall instead!” He says before dashing out.

Jihoon’s about to follow him until he steps out from the classroom only to come face to face with _the_ Park Woojin. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, arms folded across his chest like some high school jock Jihoon had seen in one of those muggle movies. Jihoon ignores the thought, clenching his jaw and looking the other way. 

Jihoon then had the dawning, terrifying realisation that Woojin might've overheard Daehwi’s suggestion of.. Jihoon cringes, he wasn’t willing to let that blow land on his pride. Especially when it came to the Gryffindor in front of him. Jihoon tries to stride past him towards the dining hall when he spots from his peripheral vision, Woojin pushing off the wall and _strutting_ towards him before planting himself right in front of Jihoon, a smirk plastered on his face. 

"You suck at defence against the dark arts huh?" Woojin asks, except its more of a statement than a question and Jihoon swore he could hear mockery in his tone. ( read: or maybe it wasn’t. Park Woojin’s voice goes through special hearing filters in Jihoon’s head )

He feels Woojin's gaze trail from his hair down to his toes, and Jihoon tries not to feel scandalised. "I don't see how my academics should be of any concern to you, Park." He retorts as he attempts to sidestep Woojin to head towards the dining hall. Where Daehwi had ditched him to run off to. _Betrayer._ Only to feel a hand seize the edge of his robe. 

“Wait,” Jihoon hears, and he feels his heart stop for a second time and he freezes, before immediately recovering and spinning round to hiss at his perpetrator. Woojin lets go and lifts his hands up as if surrendering, "Geez, _Park Slytherin_. You’re not the only one who wants a favour. You were going to ask me for one, not?”

 _So he was eavesdropping. How shameless._ Jihoon glares past Woojin at the wall because for some reason he can’t make eye contact with the younger. That’s when his mind finally starts processing Woojin’s words. “Wait. You’re asking _me_ for a favour?”

“Congrats for catching on,” Woojin comments impassively, “You need help with defence against the dark arts, right? think of it as a trade. Or barter. Whatever.”

Jihoon thinks for a few seconds, a small smirk playing on his lips as his thumb and index finger strokes his non existent beard in consideration. Jihoon feels Woojin rolling his eyes at him, “I’m the best person you can go to for help, you know?”

“Don’t get on your high horse. What’s your favour?” Jihoon asks. _Can’t be too bad, right? People usually don’t go around asking others they barely know for some unthinkable favour..._

_Right?_

Woojin quietens for a few moments, as if he needs the time to form a reply. Jihoon crosses his arms impatiently. He’s getting hungry and he heard there's steak tonight.

“Ineedyoutoactasmyboyfriend” Woojin rushes out the words and Jihoon frowns, wondering if he heard right or if his Park Woojin hearing filters are messing up again.

“Could you repeat that more.. coherently?” Jihoon asks, _did he just say.. no no it’s can’t be. Maybe he just wants a friend because he’s lonely. Yes he’s probably lonely._ “you gryffindors are all about nerve but i think yours are kinda acting up now.” Jihoon comments, trying to keep the cool in his voice. because for some reason he’s finding it hard to keep his voice steady and now he’s feeling an annoying warmth climb up his face.

“I. need. you. to. act. as. my. boyfriend.” Woojin repeats, voice unnecessarily low and dragging the last word out unnecessarily slowly and for some fucking reason it’s making Jihoon unnecessarily flustered.

“You- wha- hah??” Jihoon splutters, wondering if this is some sort of joke. “Don’t you have friends for that? Can’t you ask somebody else?”

Woojin rolls his eyes and Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised if they pop out of their sockets, “Of course i have friends, Slytherin boy. But i can’t ask them for this. It’s a yes or no question by the way, pretend to date me and I’ll help you out with whatever you need in defence against the dark arts. Simple. And we’ll be even.”

Jihoon glares at him and weighs the options in his head. Park Woojin, he recalls, the only student in the whole school who managed to conjure an incorporeal patronus in his fourth year. And he hates to admit it but Woojin is right, if there’s anyone who Jihoon should be going to for help it would be Woojin.

"What would you do if i don't?" Jihoon challenges, because he is stubborn and has his pride. He’ll probably have to owe the younger some other ridiculous favour in the future. For better or for worse, jihoon doesn’t want to know.

Woojin raises a questioning brow, "Are you saying you don't want to date me? Your loss."

Jihoon is a hundred and one percent done™ with Park Woojin, but he asks. “Why me?”

“Because you’re going to owe me a favour for tutoring you.” woojin replies simply, as if it should be that obvious. Jihoon had a fleeting moment of wanting to smack him ( but he always does and so he manages to control )

“C'mon Jihoon, pleaseee?” 

Said person blinks momentarily out of surprise, then schools his features back into ( what he hopes is ) a scowl instead. Jihoon tries to focus on the fact that he's hungry and this is the only thing separating him from his dinner. So he blames nothing other than his hunger for messing with his head when he finds himself murmuring out a _fine_ which came out a softer than he would've liked. He’s about to repeat himself when Woojin’s arms appear at his sides and he’s squished into a brief, tight hug. And Jihoon finds himself frozen, He knew Park Woojin as a hugger, but, already??

“Thank you Jihoon!!” Woojin cheers. Any sign of the mocking Woojin from earlier was gone, and replaced by this new one in front of Jihoon. all grinning and eye smiles and a _snaggletooth. Shit._ Which annoyingly took more effort than it normally would for Jihoon to pull his eyes away from.

Bright red warning signals and a sign in huge red blocked letters: Dangerous flash through Jihoon’s mind. Jihoon momentarily wonders what he's gotten himself into as Woojin whisks past him before he could say anything else.

***

 

Jihoon’s ass barely touched the Slytherin bench before Daehwi comments, "Hyung? You look kinda.. pink cheeked"

“Your buddy Woojin was being annoying,” Jihoon replies, frowning and lifting his hands to lightly slap his cheeks,

"Man i hope not,” Daehwi says, taking a bite of his steak. “If you’re gone I won’t have anyone to feed me Butterbeer.”

Jihoon glares at him, but the disrespectful younger doesn’t even bat an eyelid as he chews.

“So did he agree?” Daehwi asks suddenly, a hint of excitement at the edge of his voice. Jihoon stabs a fork into his steak and wonders how Daehwi had found out, but then again Lee Daehwi hears everything in Hogwarts. Sooner or later. Usually sooner.

“Mmyeah,” Jihoon replies, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. “Kinda. Maybe. It was weird.”

He doesn’t notice daehwi mutter a _Finally. You’re both weirdos anyway._

 

***

 

 _For two people who are suppose to be ‘dating’_ Jihoon thinks, chin propped on his hand as he halfheartedly listens to their potions professor, _they really don’t seem to be._

It’s the fifth years’ Gryffindor-Slytherin joint potions class, a good three(3) days since the encounter outside the classroom and zero(0) words exchanged since. Jihoon’s starting to wonder if Woojin backed out on their agreement ( that would be a problem ) he never did ask the Gryffindor about their _terms and conditions_ , or why he even needed a fake date. And he's definitely not going to approach Woojin first. No way.

Half an hour in and Jihoon’s zoning out because he already knows the content the professor’s lecturing on, its nothing new. He read the chapter a week in advance after all. And he doubts the professor will care if he doesn’t listen, because he can ace whatever test or quiz he springs at them. Period. And so jihoon closes his eyes, for like ten seconds tops because he feels something poke his arm.

Jihoon opens his eyes in mild annoyance and sees, _a white bird? in the dungeons? No.._ Jihoon wonders, and watches as the little bird unfolds itself soundlessly until in its place lay a smooth sheet of parchment. An inked message scribbled on its surface.

 

_Park Jihoon-ie~~♡_

_Don’t you get yourself caught falling asleep in class! We ( or rather I ) have plans for the both of us after this_  
_Meet me by the main door after lunch_  
_Its self study then for you too, right?_

_-Your favourite Park Woojin_

The note is signed off with a rather deformed drawing of a bird ( Jihoon _thinks_ it’s a bird ) he glances to the side and sure enough, a couple seats down he catches Woojin whipping his head back towards the front of the class. Jihoon looks back at the god awful drawing of a sparrow(?) and then the note. He tries not to smile at it because smiling at cheesy letters is in Jihoon’s mental folder titled _whipped culture._ A particular term he uses to describe Daehwi's ( blindingly obvious ) crush on Ravenclaw Bae Jinyoung and the two blind( -ly in love ) idiots who go by the names Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwu.

Park Jihoon is quite sure he is _not_ blind and therefore _not_ fucking part of that.

 

***

 

Meanwhile; Woojin was wondering if the letter was a bit too much, and he's not the type to overthink things. But this is different. He felt that he had to take the first step, being the one who initiated this.. deal. And finally after a full three days, he’s finally got his shit together and so he launches his plan during their joint potions class.

Woojin swiftly turns back to the front after checking if Jihoon has received his message, unconsciously bouncing in his seat ( no, he’s not shy, just restless and bored. Because potions theory is absolutely dull. )

He sneaks a glance towards the back after a few moments and tries not to jump upon seeing Jihoon staring straight at him. Head cocked to the side and a brow raised, there’s a small smile playing at the edge of his mouth and Woojin subconsciously wonders if this is the first time the Slytherin had directed a smile at him—after five years, no he hasn’t been keeping track.

He flashes a grin in return, making sure his snaggletooth can be seen because he knows everyone is weak for it. And true enough, the older quickly averts his gaze back to the front. _Cute_ Woojin thinks. And then shoves the thought right back where it came from.

“Face to the front, Park Woojin. and brush your hair, you can hatch a Hippogriff in there.” The professor calls, followed by a few giggles from the other students. Woojin puts on an embarrassed smile as he uses his fingers to brush through the mess which is his hair.

( It’s not his fault he was tossing and turning last night, figuring out how to approach Jihoon. And then oversleeping the next morning with barely enough time to rake a comb through his hair. )

He slides further into his seat and counts the minutes down till lunch.

 

***

 

Donghan slams his hands on the table across Jihoon, rattling the cutlery as he bursts out, “Park Jihoon! were you eye flirting with Park Woojin during potions!?” Donghan settles down and proceeds to spoon some soup into his bowl, patiently waiting for an answer as Jihoon chokes on his pumpkin juice out of surprise.

“Jihoon hyung did what?” Daehwi gasps too dramatically as he makes his way over and plops onto the seat next to Jihoon. whose coughing fit has progressed into throat clearing and glaring.

“That was not eye flirting..” Jihoon begins, voice hoarse. “We just held eye contact for like, two seconds. On accident.” Donghan scoffs, clearly unconvinced.

Daehwi pats Jihoon’s back reassuringly, “Don’t worry, that’s not too far off.” and Jihoon wonders why he surrounds himself with these people.

 

***

 

Jihoon barely took three steps out the great hall when someone bumps his shoulder. 

“Park Woojin,” jihoon greets, barely sparing a glance at the younger. He wonders how he managed to know instantly it was him. “Finally have the guts to make the first move?”

Woojin scoffs. “Says the person who’s been trying to ask me to tutor them for.. years?”

“I have not—“

“Woojin!” Jihoon hears a voice behind them, and he notices Woojin freeze for barely a moment beside him as they slow their pace slightly.

“Oh, Yoojung, hi”

“You disappeared from the great hall,” Yoojung pouts, tilting her head slightly, “Whatchu up to?”

“I have to help this guy study,” Woojin laughs nervously, pointing a thumb back at Jihoon.

“You’re making that sound like i don’t know how to,” Jihoon murmurs before he can stop himself.

Yoojung looks between the two of them, eyebrows raised. “I didn’t know you two were friends.”

“It’s a recent development” woojin replies at the same time Jihoon says "We aren't." Jihoon notices his hands flutter at his sides, _Out of nervousness?_ Jihoon wonders. “I’ll see you later!” He calls, before his hand accidentally brushes Jihoon’s and they both flinch slightly, though hopefully not _too_ obviously. A split-second-decision later Woojin sucks it up and grabs Jihoon's hand, pulling him down the hallway.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Woojin?” 

“Hm?”

“Why do i have to date you?”

“Because..” Woojin starts, “I’m totally dateable?” 

“And Kang Daniel is totally _not_ heads over heels for Ong Seongwu.”

Woojin cringes, “Okay, fine, maybe.. I don’t know how to say no?”

“And so..?”

“And so.. I need you to be my boyfriend so i won’t have to.. say no to anyone,” Woojin mumbles out the last part.

Jihoon snorts, _How bold. “And for how long exactly?”_

__

“Till we graduate? Is that too long?” Woojin asks, hand rubbing the nape of his neck and Jihoon wonders if he’s aware he’s doing it. He wonders if Woojin is aware of the small gestures he does. Jihoon’s also wondering if he’s going insane. “I mean if you want to date someone else we can always stop—“

__

“Why? Think i can’t handle you?” Jihoon cuts him off, the corner of his mouth quirks up. “I’m a Slytherin, you fight me?”

__

“Is that a challenge?” Woojin counters, and Jihoon can almost see a fire in his eyes. He feels his heartbeat accelerating, he doesn't know why, and his grin widens. Woojin squeezes the hand in his and Jihoon lets out a hiss, but doesn’t let go. Woojin checks the hallways are clear before backing Jihoon into a wall and pressing their foreheads together.

__

“I hear Gryffindors and Slytherins are the least compatible.” Woojin murmurs, staring straight into his eyes. “I won’t be responsible if this gets too much for you.”

__

Jihoon gulps. “A stale opinion,” He manages to breathe out. “You shouldn't underestimate me, lion boy.”

__

“Of course not,” Woojin murmurs, moving his head so his breath is tickling Jihoon’s ear when he whispers even though there is no one else around and jihoon shuts his eyes. It’s taking all his willpower not to shiver. “Try not to actually fall for me. Or please do, it would make pulling off this stunt easier.”

__

“Careful there, you might jinx yourself.”

__

Woojin chuckles as he pulls back. “Sure thing, _boyfriend_ ," he interlaces their fingers. "Now come on, we have practice. I know a place.” He says, tugging a reddening Jihoon to follow him.

__

Jihoon really doesn't know what he's gotten himself into.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jihoon hisses a lot bc he’s a slytherin (& therefore: a snake) (jk)
> 
> this is a revamp on my previous 2park hogwarts au bc i wasn't satisfied with the flow :/ i hope y'all will support this story instead~


	2. not just girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “not a girl?” woojin asks, doubt outlining his voice.
> 
> “not,” jihoon starts with equal uncertainly, _well this wasn’t what he expected._ “not just girls.” he says quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there might possibly be a _smidge_ of angst jUsT a lil biT (but it should be alright bc wannables have strong hearts right? right ok ill let myself out)
> 
>  
> 
> (some are only mentioned)
> 
> —gryffindor
> 
> 6th years: woojin, hyungseob, haknyeon, yoojung  
> 7th years: daniel
> 
>  
> 
> —slytherin
> 
> 5th years: daehwi  
> 6th years: jihoon, donghan  
> 7th years: seongwoo
> 
>    
> —ravenclaw
> 
> 6th years: jinyoung
> 
>    
> —hufflepuff
> 
> 6th years: mina

It wasn’t _necessary_ to be able to perfect the Patronus charm. Everyone knows that. Jihoon would be perfectly contented without being able to master it, being one of the most advanced charms in existence. it was fine. was.

Right until news broke out that Park Woojin managed to conjure one in Year Four. Not a corporeal, of course. But strong enough to convince everyone he had potential, had superior magical ability. He didn’t want to reveal exactly _what_ the memory he thought of was, just told everyone who asked the same thing, “It was really just a happy thought.”

Jihoon wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little bit envious. Just a little. _though_ it was enough to push him into practicing for the past.. two years? Okay maybe he was rather envious. Maybe it fuelled a part of this one sided rivalry. ( Jihoon wouldn’t admit that its a rather petty thing to start a rivalry over either )

It wasn’t just the Patronus charm surpass that lit something in Jihoon, it was substantially the fact that the latter had never seen him _study._ despite jihoon making the library his second dorm ( minus sleeping over at night ) doesn’t everyone have to visit the library at least once? Sure, maybe he did his studying in his common room. Except he doesn’t listen in class either. _not_ that Jihoon was noticing.

What. Even.  
At least Jihoon doesn’t sleep in class. Unless its potions theory. Oh god anything but potions theory.

Jihoon feels he’s on the losing end of this ( one sided ) ( petty ) competition. And _fuck_ he really doesn’t like to lose.

Woojin brings them out to a spot near the great lake, tucked away by a cluster of trees. Their canopy creating a shade large enough that it almost touches the lake. “Believe me, it looks nicer at night.” He says almost absentmindedly.

“You come here at night?”

Woojin himself looked surprised at his slip, but he shrugs anyway, “It's calming. And helps me think.”

Jihoon wonders what time 'night' is for Woojin, and what he even thinks of that would keep him awake. ( he subconsciously also wonders if Woojin thinks sometimes ) He wonders if it goes against their no-leaving-the-dorm-past-9pm rule, but instead, he hums in response and says nothing else.

Jihoon backs into the bark of the nearest tree and slides down onto the grass while Woojin shrugs off his robe. Jihoon instinctively looks away before cursing himself _It’s not anything to be flustered about. You’ve seen better in mirrors._

“Jihoon?” Woojin asks, and Jihoon realises he’d probably been frowning at thin air. He probably looks like an idiot. 

“Yeah?”

“What exactly do you want me to help you with?”

“Patronus charm,” Jihoon says impulsively, and then he realises that he’s blatantly revealing his source of envy toward the younger. “For extra points,” he clarifies quickly. Woojin nods and Jihoon lets out a sigh in his head.

“Jealous?” Woojin smirks.

Jihoon mentally curses and glares back, “You wish.”

Woojin flashes a slow, amused smile, fingers twirling his wand annoyingly gracefully. “First of all you’ll have to think of your happiest memory. But i heard imagining a happy scenario works too.” 

Jihoon knows that much. “Show me.”

Woojin catches his wand and begins drawing circles in the air, _To increase the spell’s power_ Jihoon had once read somewhere. He points his wand toward a nearby tree, face set in concentration.

“Expecto patronum”

A thin wisp of silver mist emerges from the tip of Woojin’s wand, made brighter by the canopy’s shadow. And instead of evaporating, the mist seemed to solidify until it took the form of something that looked a lot like...

“Is that a bird?” Jihoon asks, eyeing the silver bird hopping around the tree branches.

“It’s a sparrow!” Woojin corrects, sounding offended. “Don’t you listen in care of magical creatures?”

Last time jihoon checked, a sparrow _was_ a bird. And not even a magical creature. "We don’t even learn about sparrows in that class!”

“Well you should do some self studying then,” Woojin tsks. What. “You never know when you might be trapped in a room and the only way out is to identify a sparrow out of a flock of birds.”

“When,” Jihoon starts, “Will I ever find myself in that situation?”

Woojin shrugs and dispels the Patronus. Jihoon doesn’t know why he even tries.

“Your turn,” Woojin announces, pointing his wand to Jihoon. “Try thinking of something that makes you happy.”

Jihoon has already tried and tested all the happy memories he had personally _experienced._ so he tries the alternate approach.

Jihoon stands and reaches into his robe for his wand. Taking it out, he draws circles in the air. Concentrating hard on coming up with a happy scenario. 

“Expecto patronum”

The white mist escapes from the tip of Jihoon’s wand. It hovers in the air like a small cloud, as if deciding whether it wants to take a shape. almost incorporeal but not quite there either.

And then it evaporates.

Jihoon only half expected it to work. But hey it is an improvement, so it is a win.

“Not too bad,” Woojin hums, “What did you think of?”

Jihoon smiles airily and pockets his wand. _I thought of ranking above you this year._ He says in his head.

“Not telling~” He says out loud.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

“I guess it’s my turn now.” Jihoon announces when they’re both seated side by side under the tree. Woojin who had been cleaning his wand using his robe gives him a confused look.

“Your brilliant solution to escape direct rejection at the cost of remaining single the rest of your once-in-a-lifetime Hogwarts schooling life.” Jihoon reminds him. “Though you do get this face,” Jihoon says as he gestures to himself, “I wouldn’t pass it up either.”

The confusion on Woojin’s face vanishes as his eyelids droop to half mast and for some goddamn reason its making Jihoon nervous.

“You and I have the same taste then,” He says and laughs at Jihoon’s expression. “What are your boundaries? Pet names? Hugs? You were stiff as a rock when I hugged you.”

“T-that’s because I was surprised!”

Woojin suddenly moves and presses himself to Jihoon’s side. he hooks an arm round the older's waist and rests his head in the crook of jihoon’s neck,strands of hair tickling his nose. Jihoon tries to ignore the sudden sensations. The faint scent of Woojin's hair unwantedly wafts up his nose. It smells like pine and freshly cut grass.

“Jihoon, you know we can’t fool anyone if you keep freezing like that”

“I’m not frozen,” Jihoon defends, doing his best to unfreeze.

After a minute, Jihoon grabs Woojin’s other hand and plays with his fingers, before interlacing them and noticing they fit each other well. too well. He drops it immediately

“So, tell me about yourself,” Woojin says.

“What?”

“Six years of being schoolmates and we barely talk. I hardly know anything about you,” Woojin pouts and looks into Jihoon’s eyes with a way-too-intense gaze. Until the mood is broken when he adds “Other than the fact that you’re a _huuuge_ asshole.”

Jihoon slaps the back of woojin’s hand ( lighter then what he would’ve liked to ) he does it again harder for good measure.

“ouch. that’s no way to treat your boyfriend.”

An idea pops into jihoon’s head. He lifts their hands from his lap, the back of Woojin’s hand face up and presses his lips onto it. He looks up and sees Woojin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“All better!” Jihoon chirps, brimming with satisfaction at Woojin’s reddening face.

“Not bad,” Woojin admits, still bewildered. He pokes Jihoon’s side and grins when he squirms. “But really, tell me about yourself.”

Jihoon huffs. “My birthday’s May twenty-ninth. and.. I like Herbology?”

Woojin quirks an eyebrow, “Herbology?”

“It’s about learning that beautiful looking flowers can kill you and i relate to that on a spiritual level.” Jihoon muses.

That made Woojin smile, and every time he smiles Jihoon’s chest inexplicably tightens. “My birthday’s November second, and my favourite subject is Defence Against the Dark Arts, because I genuinely find it interesting”

“That’s dark”

“Thanks” woojin deadpans, “We should head back now. Next period’s starting soon,” He adds, adjusting his cloak as he stands, pulling Jihoon up after him as if he were weightless. How on earth.

They’re almost at the castle when Jihoon felt like he had to ask, “Wait. How lowkey are we suppose to be? Like, enough-to-convince-whoever-you-want-to-convince lowkey or kiss-my-cheek-in-front-of-the-great-hall lowkey?”

Woojin doesn’t miss a beat when he responds, “I’m alright with either. It’s up to you, really.” He says as he turns the other way, Likely heading for his next class. He turns back and smiles, “I'll see you soon, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon knows he’s probably blushing, but that’s not important at the moment. His bigger concern is how Daehwi, Donghan, his roommates... the entire Slytherin population—Hell, even Jinyoung, are going to react.

They probably won’t let him live.

 

***

 

Woojin quite enjoys charms. He liked to think spell casting was his sort of thing.

Although interesting lessons or not, he still finds himself suffering from the effects of lack of sleep the night before. And then Woojin was lost when the professor ran through wand movements even though they weren’t _that_ complicated. 

His mind starts to drift until he feels something rub against his leg. And he’s getting a weird sense of déjà vu. He looks down and sees a parchment cat under his desk, rubbing against his leg. Woojin picks it up as the cat unfolds itself in his hand into an ordinary sheet of parchment. The words on the sheet are inscribed in a familiar, neat cursive.

_Wanna sit together at dinner?_

_\- Y_

 

It wasn’t as if they had fixed seating arrangements in the dining hall. Everyone just tended to sit with their roommates or close friends.

For someone to go out of their way to ask to sit together was mildly overwhelming.

Woojin looks two tables to his left, and sees Yoojung head bent over some parchment, doodling instead of taking notes. except notes on wand movements are really just a bunch of doodles. Woojin gave up on it a long time ago.

And as if she sensed him looking, Yoojung tilts her head and they make eye contact. She smiles and flashes him a wink, before picking up her quill and scribbling something on her parchment. She checks that the professor’s back is turned when she lifts the parchment up for Woojin to read.

_Is it okay?_

Woojin has no excuse. So he flashes a hesitant smile and nods.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

Some time before dinner, Jihoon approaches Daehwi in the common room. Because breaking the news to the younger himself is worlds better than if he finds out on his own. Through his sneaky, extremely reliable source, quote unquote: _A little basilisk whispered into my ear._

( as Daehwi’s best friend since year two, Jihoon is quite sure he is not a parselmouth )

“Daehwi,” jihoon says, taking a deep breath, “I’ve got something to tell you.”

Daehwi neither looks up nor pauses his writing when he says, “You realised your feelings for Woojin hyung? Finally. Maybe I can drop out and become a matchmaker.”

“I do not have feelings for Woojin,” Jihoon replies impassively. “But we’re dating.”

That made Daehwi pause his writing, which is an achievement. “You _do_ realise that that statement contradicts itself.”

“He asked that i pretend to be his boyfriend in exchange for helping me with defence. I never thought he was such a mess when it came to girls.”

“A mess when it comes to girls?” Daehwi echos thoughtfully, falling silent for a few seconds before he continues, slowly. “It not just girls. you didn’t see him back when he was a third year, after Seob hyung—no let’s not go there. He’s really a wholly shy fuck to everyone,”

“—language Daehwi!” they hear Seongwu call from one of the armchairs.

“Go away hyung!” Daehwi calls back, turning back to Jihoon. “If Woojin hyung wasn’t a complete mess in front of you, then that means he’s comfortable with you! I don’t know how it works for him but I _did_ mention before he is a weirdo. Oh! and _that_ might mean...”

Daehwi looks at Jihoon as if he expects him to finish the sentence. Except Jihoon got left behind somewhere along the lines of _not just girls._

Daehwi notices he lost the older at some point, and sighs as he picks up his quill. “Just letting you know, hyung. In case the only thing that can get through your thick skull is the entire _Flesh-eating Trees of the World_ textbook. Woojin hyung isn’t straight. You heard me. Now shoo. i have another half foot of essay left.”

Jihoon processes this new information. _Park Woojin? not straight?_

_He’s not dating Jihoon, another boy, simply for show?_

 

***

 

Woojin pushes open the sixth years’ boys dorm and collapses onto his bed. Dinner had felt painfully long.

“Hey woojin,” Haknyeon greets from the poster bed next to his. “How was dinner?”

“Fine?” woojin replies, unintentionally making it sound like a question.

“Woojinie.” Hyungseob’s voice. “You know, the sooner you say it the better.” His voice is gentle, and Woojin knows he means no harm. But to him it still sounded like an accusation.

“I know,” he says, lowering himself onto his bed, “But i know what to do.”

“You do?” Haknyeon asks.

“I’m dating jihoon.”

“Eh?” hyungseob’s voice. “Park Jihoon? Slytherin, Park Jihoon?”

Woojin nods, suddenly unsure of himself. “Yes and yes, we’re not officially dating. He agreed to be my boyfriend till we graduate.” He adds softly.

His two roommates share a look, as if they know something he doesn’t. “You sure you know what you’re doing?” Haknyeon asks finally.

_He does, doesn't he? At most he will be the one getting hurt. Because Jihoon won't like him back. Because. as far as Woojin knows, Jihoon doesn't go that way._ This fake dating is just going to be a one time thing, and he doesn't expect genuine feelings out of it. Woojin signed up for this himself, and now it's too late to turn back. 

To put it simply, _no. Woojin has no idea. at all._

 

“I hope you do. for both your sakes.” Hyungseob says so quietly Woojin wonders if he was suppose to hear it.

 

***

 

Jihoon still couldn’t stop thinking about what Daehwi said.

He and Woojin had made progress on their _fake_ relationship, progressed to hand holding as they walk down the hallways.

It seemed to stop there, though.

Which is a problem. Because hogwarts is small and so news travels fast.

“Park Jihoon and Park Woojin? Together? I’ve never even seen them hang out together for the past six years”

“When and how did this happen?”

“I thought Jihoon had some problem with Woojin.”

"Hey, aren't Gryffindors and Slytherins known to be incompatible?"

“This is a problem.” Jihoon murmurs into Woojin’s ear. They’re spending their free period together in the study hall, and Jihoon’s starting to feel restless.

“Sit on my lap.” Woojin replies.

Jihoon’s been wondering lately if he has to get his ears checked. “What?”

Woojin rolls his eyes and tugs Jihoon’s robe. “Sit. on. my. lap.” He repeats, softer. “Just for now, in front of everyone. We can share my textbook.”

Jihoon hesitates, but complies in the end. slowly lifting himself from his seat. It wasn’t rare for couples to be seen doing this, yet Jihoon felt rather out of place.

Woojin puts his hands on Jihoon’s waist as if the latter needs the support ( he does ). The touch is warm. And electrifying. But also comforting. It's weird and it’s also probably doing something to his nerves because Jihoon can’t feel anything else but Woojin’s hands on him.

Woojin changes position and wraps both his arms around Jihoon’s waist and now the latter is: combusting.

“Stop freezing like that,” Woojin mutters, and his warm breath on Jihoon’s exposed neck makes him inexplicably shiver.

There’s no doubt Woojin noticed as the arms around Jihoon’s waist tighten and he rests his cheek on the back of Jihoon’s shoulder. “You like it?” Woojin breathes out, breath tickling Jihoon’s nape.

Jihoon’s clenching his teeth when he replies, “You wish.”

But Woojin had probably expected that response as he barely hesitates when his hand appears under Jihoon’s chin, tilting the older’s face toward him and fleetingly presses his lips onto the side of his jaw.

Jihoon glares at him. He knows he’s probably bright red. _From annoyance._ “You just stole my first cheek kiss.”

A shameless grin spreads on Woojin’s face. “Who else would you rather it be?”

“My first _actual_ boyfriend, obviously.” Jihoon huffs.

The grin on Woojin’s face falls slightly, and Jihoon had a momentary wave of worry that he said the wrong thing. But it wasn’t wrong to say, right?

_then why—_

“Not a girl?” Woojin asks, doubt outlining his voice.

“Not,” Jihoon starts with equal uncertainly, _well this wasn’t what he expected._ “Not just girls.” he ends quietly.

Jihoon notices something flicker in Woojin’s expression. There one second, gone the next. But as good as Jihoon ( liked to think ) he was at deciphering people, Woojin was a closed book. bounded tight and thrown into one of the vaults in Gringott’s.

Woojin retracts his arms from Jihoon’s waist and Jihoon hated how it suddenly felt colder. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” He says quietly, sliding Jihoon back onto the bench.

Jihoon is losing count of how many Woojins there are. And how they tend to switch faster than his own mood swings. ( which, Daehwi emphasised, were faster than the golden snitch. )

( but, a golden snitch can be caught. )

Jihoon shifts closer to Woojin so their sides are pressed together. The younger pauses his writing but doesn’t make any other movements and Jihoon takes the opportunity to hook their legs together under the table.

 

***

 

To be honest, the last thing Woojin thought he’d learn was that Park Jihoon was. not. straight.

 _Maybe that’s why he and Mina broke up in Year Four_ Woojin thinks.

Annoyingly enough, despite feeling exhausted the whole day, Woojin had been tossing and turning in bed for the past few hours. And now time check: it’s 1am.

Woojin finds himself walking along the banks of the great lake, a cloak wrapped around his shoulders ( in case he has to make a quick escape ). Because what better is there to do when you can’t sleep?

( there are plenty. which _do not involve breaking the rules_ ) but it doesn’t matter. The lake is nice and peaceful at night. and Woojin won’t get caught. He never does.

“Well fuck.” woojin says into the dark. He did not expect this.

What is he suppose to do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot the six of crows reference wink wonk
> 
> believe me i didnt think this fic would go angsty (but its kinda going that way)
> 
> thank you for reading !! pls leave a kudo if you're liking ittt <3333
> 
> ( [creds for that bit bout herbology](http://slytherin-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/170775178697/456-many-slytherins-thoroughly-enjoy-herbology) )


	3. do you mean it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey woojin?” jihoon says, not looking at the younger as he finally has the courage to say it and he doesn’t know if he’ll have the guts to next time. “can i ask you something?”
> 
> woojin pauses and plays with the long grass. “your tone is scaring me” he laughs nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really have.. no proper explanation for drafting this chapter and then abandoning this fic for half a year so.. thank you to those who commented and asked me to continue :” this chapter is for you, i hope you like it and thank you for sticking with me ^-^
> 
> this might be slightly fastburn so that ill be able to complete 3 fics before i start getting busy again :"
> 
> also side note i know Nothing about palmistry

“You.. you didn’t know?” Daehwi asks in disbelief but it came out a statement.

“No?” Woojin replies in the same tone. The two of them had bumped into each other on their way to the first floor for their next lesson and somehow, their conversation had turned into this.

Daehwi snorts, “Why would I keep bugging you to confess to him if I knew he was straight?”

“Because,” Woojin thinks, “You are a terrible person who wants to watch me suffer for all the times I made fun of you and your fatass crush on Jiny—ow!” 

Daehwi punches his stomach, “I do _not_ have a fatass crush on Jinyoung hyung.” he replies. “I like to say its a healthy medium-sized one.”

Woojin mutters something rude but Daehwi kindly ignores him.

They’re rounding a corner when Daehwi asks, “Was this your way of getting close to Jihoon hyung?”

Woojin’s steps falter slightly. “was it a bad idea?”

“You.. want to get close to someone you barely talked to for five years through asking them to be your boyfriend” Daehwi begins, “That is usually the first and last stage. you seem to have skipped the second, which is the befriend-and-properly-get-to-know-you stage.”

“So.. it’s bad isn’t it,” Woojin cringes.

Daehwi pats him on the back. “Woojin hyung you are the human definition of bad ideas.”

 

***

It becomes almost routine-like that Jihoon and Woojin spend their wednesdays after lunch together. This week they’re in the study hall. And Jihoon’s offer to help Woojin out with Herbology homework somehow became a full on tutoring session Woojin did not ask for but is receiving anyway. Not that he’s complaining. “Here,” Woojin says when they take a break, and he slips a bag of cookies under the table into Jihoon’s palm.

Blinking at the bag in his palm, “Aren’t these from the kitchens? How did you—“

“Sshhh,” Woojin cuts him off, pressing a finger to his lips, as if someone would overhear them. Though no one seemed to be paying them much notice. He leans in and whispers, “I nicked some from the kitchens last night.”

“How did the house elves not—“

Woojin clamps a hand over his mouth. “I charmed them” He winks. “No, i’m kidding. Don't make that face. It’s better if you don’t know.” He laughs off upon Jihoon’s horrified look.

_Stealing from the kitchens? AND evading the house elves?_

_Who are you, Park Woojin?._

Jihoon licks Woojin’s palm, emitting a disgusted squeal from the younger. “So you are a pastry thief” Jihoon accuses as Woojin furiously wipes his hand on Jihoon’s robe. “But thank you for this. The house elves do make pretty good pastries.” He opens the bag, and checking no one is watching, pops one into his mouth. a soft, delighted moan escapes his lips.

“What?” Jihoon asks when he sees Woojin staring at him. “If you want some just ask,” He says, taking out a cookie and popping it into Woojin’s mouth. “Now back to the question,” Jihoon says around the half chewed cookie in his mouth. He taps his quill on the parchment where Woojin’s homework questions are. “What is a plant you can obtain Stinksap from, and what are it’s uses?”

“What is a what?”

“You are hopeless.” Jihoon sighs, “We learnt this back in year three!”

“I know,” Woojin laughs. “I’m just messing with you. Stinksap helps heal sick animals, and it can be obtained.. from the.. uh”

“ _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ ” Jihoon supplies.

“That is a stupid name for a plant.”

Jihoon giggles. “Oh really? What if one day you find yourself trapped in a room and the only way out is to name which plant you can obtain Stinksap from?”

“Horrifying. Looks like we’ll just stay trapped in our rooms then.”

 

***

 

A few days later and it’s another joint potions lesson which Jihoon finds another parchment bir- _sparrow_ poking his arm when he’s falling asleep. The sparrow hops until it’s in front of Jihoon before unfolding itself into a creaseless piece of parchment, words from a familiar hand staring up at Jihoon.

 

_Hogsmeade date this weekend?_

 

Jihoon dips his quill into his ink and scribbles a reply before sending it back.

 

_Butterbeer for me please♡_

 

***

 

Hogsmeade visits are one of the few occasions where students do not have to wear their uniforms, so obviously, Jihoon chooses to wear his favourite pink sweater.

Except,

“Why,” Jihoon asks when he meets up with Woojin at the main doors. “are you wearing a pink sweater too”

“Jihoon, why are you copying me”

“I am not!”

Someone walks by and whistles, _”Twinning!”_ Jihoon promptly glares at them before folding his arms. “The dungeons are far from here so I’m not going back to change.”

“Too bad cause i’m not either,” Woojin grins before grabbing the older’s hand and pulling the him along. “Looks like we’ll be wearing couple outfits today then. Lets go”

.  
.

 

Their first stop is the Hogs Head, one of the more popular pubs in Hogsmeade. As you _can’t_ just visit Hogsmeade and leave without ( at least ) one mug of Butterbeer. Jihoon takes slow sips from his mug and hums in delight, “Y’know, we always run out of Butterbeer in our dorm because Donghan drinks them religiously and everything is gone within a week?”

“Then we’ll stop by and buy plenty later.” Woojin chuckles when he sees Jihoon’s face light up.

After they’re done with their drinks, the two stroll across Hogsmeade towards Scrivenshaft’s because Woojin had run out of parchment a week ago and all his homework had been surviving off mere borrowed parchment.

“Hey Jihoon. Hoonie come here.”

Jihoon’s head shoots up. _”Hoonie?”_

Woojin’s face falls slightly. “Can i not call you that?”

“No no it’s fine,” Jihoon waves off, ignoring how he quite likes the way Woojin says it. “What is it?”

“You have a lil something on your..” Woojin says as he reaches out and wipes the foam moustache from their Butterbeer off Jihoon’s upper lip with his thumb. His remaining braincell licks the cream off of his finger afterwards.

Jihoon feels heat rising to his face when he uses the back of his hand to wipe the remaining cream off his face and he hisses, “What was that?” 

Woojin, equally shocked, manages a small “I don’t know”

The moment is promptly broken when the two hear a feminine chuckle, “Aww young love, how cute!” The voice coos.

Woojin recognises the voice first, “Jieqiong noona?”

Zhou Jieqiong emerges from behind a tree which god knows what she was doing there in the first place. “I like your sweaters." She says in lieu of greeting. "Matchy. Is this a thing now?”

“We didn’t plan this” Woojin sighs.

Jieqiong claps her fist and palm together as if arriving at a sudden revelation. “Ah! then it must be fate!” She surprises them by grabbing both their hands and looking at their palms, “Hm? your life lines are rather interesting.” She drops their hands the next second, leaving the two confused on what had just happened. “If you’re ever up for a palm reading you can find me in the divination classroom. Trust me, you might find out some pretty interesting stuff.” She winks.

“Jieqiong! Stop traumatising the dongsaengs” Im Nayoung calls as she emerges out of Scrivenshaft’s. “Oh? it’s Park Jihoon and Park Woojin”

“Who, me? Traumatising?” Jieqiong waves her hand and giggles. “You wouldn’t _believe_ what is happening here.”

Nayoung raises a brow before replying, “Sure, and Doyeon’s been waiting for us so let’s head back.” The two girls are turning to go when Jieqiong turns back and adds, “Oh and Woojin, has Yoojung been okay? I've hardly seen her all week,”

Woojin nods. “She’s down with a slight cold so she’s been camping out in the common room doing the work she’s been procrastinating on.”

Jieqiong tsks at that the way a parent would, “Please continue taking care of her for me. While Nayoung and I.. work on things on _our_ end.” Jieqiong wriggles her eyebrows. Jihoon doesn’t know where the brief wave of annoyance came from.

Nayoung bids them farewell and asks Woojin to remind Daniel not to miss Quidditch training _again_ before rolling her eyes and pushing her over-dramatic girlfriend away. “Congrats and have fun on your date”

 

“Woojin.. Woojin no”

“Woojin Woojin yes!”

“Why do you need gold ink,” Jihoon sighs exasperatedly, “We’re only allowed to submit homework in black”

Woojin pouts. “But it’s sparkly.”

“Just get your parchment and go. We can stop by Honeydukes later and get sweets instead.”

.  
.

 

“Wooj-“

“No,” Woojin cuts off. “That is the ugliest pink robe ever and I won’t be caught with someone wearing it.”

"But-“

“It is a _pink robe_ , Jihoon. that hood has _bunny ears_. Honeydukes, okay? Like you said.”

“Fine,” Jihoon mutters. “But you won’t be like Jinyoung and stop me from buying three bags of toffees and sugar quills?”

“Three bags? weak.” Woojin grins, “That would last me barely a week.”

That perks Jihoon up. “Ah, my soulmate. Finally someone understands me.”

 

_Soulmate huh?_

.  
.

“Is this who i think it is?” Jihoon hears a voice behind him. Which he can recognise anywhere, even if he were in a room packed filled with people.

“No it is not.” Jihoon responds to it.

“Nice pink sweater, by the way” Daehwi replies, ignoring Jihoon’s earlier reply. 

“Tha-“

“I was talking to Woojin hyung” Daehwi cuts him off, making Jihoon feel mildly offended and wondering for the nth time what went wrong when he was bringing up his dongsaeng.

Woojin ruffles the younger‘s hair in pride: one point for Team Woojin. “You’re here alone?”

“He’s with me,” Jinyoung answers when he appears, holding two mugs of Butterbeer. “Since it appears that friendship is dead and the two of you have ditched the both of us _respectively_ for your fun little date.” Bae Jinyoung was the first friend Jihoon made in Hogwarts and his best friend since their first day of being first years when they met on platform 9 3/4 and they gradually became closer, despite being in different houses.

“It’s not.. a date..” Woojin mutters.

“And it’s not fun,” Jihoon adds for extra measure. Woojin rolls his eyes. “Woojinie didn’t let me get a pink robe”

“Didn’t we agree we’ll blow the rest of our galleons in Honeydukes?” Woojin asks. “And if you have forgotten, you didn’t let me get that gold inkwell.”

 _”Disgusting,”_ Daehwi ( loudly ) whispers to Jinyoung, "It’s like they’re already married.”

“Ha ha ha. hope you two have fun on your date,” Jihoon says and laughs when Jinyoung and Daehwi’s faces are a tinge pinker than before. “Let’s go Woojinie~” Jihoon coos as he grabs Woojin’s wrist and pulls him in the direction of Honeydukes.

 

“By the way.. just in case, I, uh” Jihoon begins when they’re a safe distance from Jinyoung and Daehwi. he hesitates for a while, trying to find the right words. “I didn’t mean what I said back there, about not having fun. I am having fun. Honest. Yeah, just to.. clear that up. Don’t misunderstand or anything.”

A smile makes its way up Woojin’s face. “I’m glad then.” he slides his wrist up from jihoon’s grip and grabs his hand instead, interlacing their fingers. "I had fun too." He waits and sees if the older would pull their hand back, before peeking out from the corner of his eye and his smile curves into a satisfied smirk at the pink blush dusting Jihoon’s cheeks. They walk like that the rest of the way to Honeydukes.

 

Jihoon pops a piece of chocolate into his mouth, and Woojin comments “You never stop eating, huh?”

The older gives him a glare and Woojin throws his hands up as if surrendering. “What is that suppose to mean?”

“Nothing! have i ever told you that you’re cute when you eat?” Woojin asks playfully and Jihoon’s glare suddenly becomes less menacing because he suddenly can’t seem to look Woojin in the eye.

“You can’t say that.” Jihoon looks down and murmurs under his breath, quietly, on purpose so Woojin wouldn’t hear. And it works because Woojin doesn’t turn at his voice and his words get drowned out by the group of chattering students nearby. _You can’t say things that make my heart want to jump out of my chest and not mean them._ He huffs in mild annoyance. this isn’t fair. There weren’t suppose to be real emotions mixed into this.. _mess_ that Jihoon now labels this situation he is finding himself in.

“Do you mean it?” Jihoon murmurs unexpectingly, and immediately wishes he didn’t because Woojin does catch it this time.

“Of course i do,” Woojin replies without missing a beat and for some reason that makes Jihoon even more annoyed. Because what right does Woojin have to say those words which have the power to wreck up Jihoon’s emotions so bad so easily like loose change he picks out from his pockets. “Hey Hoonie,”

“What.”

One moment Woojin was next to Jihoon and the next moment he is leaning down, a touch under his chin as his head is tilted upwards. He’s leaning closer until Jihoon feels a warm pressure on his forehead. Light as a feather before it’s gone the next instant and he’s starting to wonder if it even happened "Thank you for coming with me.”

Jihoon’s first forehead kiss had just been stolen by Park Woojin too. But Jihoon finds he doesn’t despise it and he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

***

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets as he slides into the seat beside Jihoon.

“Hi,” Jihoon greets back tiredly, scooting over to make room for him. Today is one of the rare occasions where a professor is sick, and so the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors get a joint class. Which Jihoon and Jinyoung are definitely not complaining about.

“You know, I can’t believe I had to find out myself that my best friend is dating” Jinyoung pouts.

It’s a delayed accusation but it does make Jihoon feel slightly guilty. “I was going to tell you, but I think Daehwi got to you first? and it’s not even official. as in officially-really-dating. so it doesn’t count.”

“Hmph.” Jinyoung responds, Jihoon had told him about their situation previously. Jinyoung then drops the topic there since he doesn’t hold grudges against petty things like this, which Jihoon is grateful for. “Are you sure though?” Jinyoung asks. “Like, you don’t have a real crush on anyone?”

Jihoon wouldn’t involve himself in something he were unsure of. If it can help them both, then it’s a win-win situation. Except sometimes Jihoon feels he’s on the losing end. Does he like anyone? An image of him holding Woojin’s hand and the following warmth that had spread to the rest of his body flashes briefly. He feels the ghost of Woojin’s lips, light on his forehead. The back of his mind unhelpfully supplies its significance: the meaning of forehead kisses: _I hope we’re together forever_ that can’t mean anything. Maybe it’s nothing more than platonic. Maybe Woojin doesn't even think much about it. “It doesn’t mean anything to him, so it shouldn’t mean anything to me.”

Or so he thinks.

Jinyoung hums at that in a totally unconvinced way, and times like this make Jihoon wonder what goes on in that little Ravenclaw head of his. 

Soon the professor walks in, ending their conversation. The class quietens and Jinyoung adds a “Jihoon, you make lots of terrible decisions. Don’t get hurt. I’ve flunked the last 2 Herbology tests and lets not talk about potions so don’t ask me to nurse anything. Hearts or whatever.”

Jihoon rests his chin on his palm and cheekily smiles back. He knows what he’s doing. Probably. “I’m capable of nursing myself thank you”

 

***

 

“How, why,” Jihoon asks, doing his best to resist the urge of stuffing himself with the scones in front of him, “Do you always have food with you?”

The weather is nice and breezy and so Jihoon and Woojin are back at the great lake. Not like they consider it _their spot_ but it’s kind of what it is now. Woojin picks a scone up and bites down, “Did you know that the house elves leave them out to cool on counters, and they are absolutely vulnerable?” He says with a full mouth. “I just took a few with me. you like scones, don’t you?”

Makes no sense but okay. “I do, how’d you know?”

“It’s a secret”

“You seem to have many”

“I am a man of mystery.” Woojin picks up another scone and waves it in front of Jihoon’s nose. It smells of blueberry jam and cream. “Say aah”

Jihoon glares at him, “Do i look three years old?”

“Yes,” Woojin replies without hesitation. “Now open up,” He adds, booping the Slytherin on the nose with his scone and Jihoon almost ends up inhaling powdered sugar.

Jihoon does, making sure he bites on the edge of Woojin’s fingers. 

“Ow!” Woojin cries out before wiping the mix of saliva and sugar off his fingers onto Jihoon’s uniform. “That hurt, disgusting asshole.”

Jihoon chuckles. “Don’t cry, you two year old.” He coos as he grabs Woojin’s retracting hand and kisses his fingertips.

Woojin mutters another word that sounded a lot like _disgusting_ before he turns his hand and cups Jihoon’s cheek. and before Jihoon realises what he’s doing, he’s leaning into it as if on instinct. “Payback?”

“Payback.” Jihoon agrees softly because Woojin’s thumb is stroking his temple and it is making him feel things he’s never felt before. and it scares him. Jihoon moves back the next moment, oblivious to the hurt expression that flashed across Woojin’s face. better now, before he starts to realise he likes it. Now, before it starts to hurt later.

 

“Hey Woojin?” Jihoon says, not looking at the younger as he finally has the courage to say it and he doesn’t know if he’ll have the guts to next time. “Can i ask you something?”

Woojin pauses and plays with the long grass at his feet. “Your tone is scaring me” He laughs nervously.

“What is going on between you and Yoojung?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what i mean,” jihoon replies, looking far out at the great lake in the distance. “You wanted to start this.. dating thing because of her, didn’t you? And as a partaker of your _little game_ , I want to know, fully, what i’ve gotten myself into.”

There is a short pause before Woojin sighs. “I didn’t want to hurt her, or any more people. so I.. I ran away from it, i guess.”

Jihoon knows that much. “And so..?” He prompts.

“I asked you to be my boyfriend..” Woojin says slowly, cringeing. “So if she.. wanted to confess.. I wouldn’t have to reject her”

“Ah, so that’s what I had to act in front of everyone as, your pawn?” Jihoon snaps, it came out harsher than he would've liked. He recalls all the times Woojin had held his hand and said sweet things to him. It was all in the presence of others, hoping they’ll overhear and make this whole act more believable? Spread new rumours that will make them _being together_ seem more convincing?

Jihoon doesn’t know why he’s getting mad over this. He didn’t plan on developing burdensome feelings. Yet the universe decided to have some fun and screw him over so here he is and he’s annoyed and tired. Maybe _he_ was the one who couldn’t handle this. Maybe he did jinx himself into developing feelings for his rival. He ignores the small part of him that’s saying the feelings were there even before that.

“Jihoon wait. I never thought of you as.. that”

“As what?" Jihoon asks. "Did you mean any of it?” And for the first time he doesn’t get an immediate response. He looks up and sees Woojin staring at him wide eyed.

“Can’t answer that, huh? Was that what happened to Hyungseob?”

“Hoonie. Jihoon.” woojin says and Jihoon knows he's hit the target when there’s an edge of strain in Woojin's voice. “Wait, listen. Please don’t bring him into this.”

Jihoon snorts in amusement. He feels like a terrible person, and a voice at the back of his mind tells him he’s hurting Woojin too. But that’s the point because the worst pain for Jihoon is not when he himself is hurt.

It is watching those who he loves get hurt.

“Maybe. Maybe we need time for ourselves” Jihoon says, brushing off the dirt from his robes as he stands up.

"Jihoon wait, Let me explain-" Woojin says as he gets up to follow the older, but Jihoon holds out a hand to stop him.

“No, Woojin. Please. Let me have time for myself." Jihoon says, "I need it.”

"Hoonie.."

"Woojin. If you have ever cared about me, please." Jihoon says as he walks away from their spot, hands balled into fists and shoved into his pockets out of Woojin’s sight. He’s not gone further than five footsteps when he feels a pair of arms around his waist. He's reminded of the day he first agreed to get caught up in all this. A dumb mistake. What as he thinking, getting involved like this with Park Woojin. 

But despite all that, it is still Woojin, and it makes jihoon pause in his tracks.

“I’ll wait for you” is all Woojin murmurs into his ear and Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut, keeping his breathing steady. He feels a small squeeze from the younger’s arms before they loosen and Jihoon continues moving.

He doesn’t look back.

For all he knows, it might hardly be any time before Woojin does move on too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing the next chapter xoxo pls anticipate it
> 
> i also have a hogwarts ongniel oneshot i wrote back in aug HAHA i’ll finish it up too and post soon (hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
> i forgot how fun it was writing hogwarts aus :”


	4. amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon sighs and wonders what are the odds of a sudden dementor attack. “I didn’t expect to fall for him”
> 
> “No one expects their first loves till it happens” Daehwi answers almost automatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.. i think i twisted hogwarts/hp universe rules.. a bit but i hope y’all will look past it xoxo

Sometimes Daehwi wonders why and how he is caught in the middle of the problems of the two dumbest students among Hogwarts’ fifth years. It’s not his fault that his and Woojin’s mothers were close classmates back when they were in hogwarts, and had decided that their sons were to follow in their footsteps and become best friends too but that’s kind of what had happened.

“Daehwi!” He hears his name being called and Daehwi turns round to see a blue robe and the tiny familiar head of dark hair which could only belong to:

“Jinyoung-hyung?” Daehwi gets out, as the older takes a few steps closer to him wearing all eye smiles and for a second Daehwi thought he was looking at the sun. He’s never alone with Jinyoung much, because Jihoon’s usually the one who ties the three of them together, being Jinyoung’s best friend and in Slytherin house with Daehwi. Though their impromptu outing at Hogsmeade the previous weekend was somewhat thanks to Jihoon and Woojin so fine they can take credit for that.

Daehwi never thought Jinyoung would approach him out of the blue, but when the older had invited him to venture round hogsmeade together, Daehwi wasn’t dumb enough to let it go. _”Jihoon’s ditching me today so looks like it’s just us now.”_

_“Us? but I usually go with Woo—“ oh._

_( Daehwi liked to tell himself that he was perfectly contented maintaining a healthy crush from a distance. And even if that were to change, Daehwi himself would be the one to make the first move. Because the D is Daehwi stands for Daring )_

“I told you to just call me Jinyoung,” Jinyoung playfully reprimands the younger. And now the D in Daehwi stands for Damned.

“A-ah, hey Jinyoung,” Daehwi corrects himself, still flustered, still a mess. Any thought of Daehwi himself being the one to make the first move was definitely out the window.

Jinyoung ruffles his hair, the way one would do to a younger sibling. And Daehwi is suddenly glad he took the time to get up earlier that morning to wash his hair. Jinyoung is still smiling _that smile._ the blinding one. Not to say that not all of Jinyoung’s smiles are blinding but it’s just _that_. Except as much as Daehwi ( lowkey ) enjoys being babied by his hyungs, he doesn’t want jinyoung to be one of them. As cliched as it sounds he doesn’t want Jinyoung to see him as his little brother.

The two talk about their classes as they walk together toward the great hall for lunch, and Jinyoung slips in an offer to tutor the younger in potions seeing that Jihoon hanging out with Woojin almost every other day leaves plenty of pockets of time for the two of them, The Abandoned. Not that they would ever hold it against him. Sometimes they also like to watch their oldest crash and burn, suffer a bit. Though more often than not they feel that they’re the ones suffering just as much, if not more, as they watch it all go down.

When they near the great hall, they spot Woojin and Yoojung ahead, unmistakeable by their red robes and respective red and purple hair, bright under the wall lamps. It’s perfectly normal and nothing out of the ordinary. Or so it seemed. Because just a few moments later, Daehwi spots Jihoon rounding a corner. His eyes land on the pair and freezes in his tracks, expression unreadable. Huh.

Also at that moment, Woojin and Yoojung parted ways. They wave each other goodbye, Yoojung heading into the dining hall and Woojin about to follow when he turns round, catching sight of the Slytherin. He and Jihoon make eye contact and Daehwi notices a change in both their expressions. It was weird, and then they both walk their separate ways.

Daehwi and Jinyoung exchange a look. See this is what they mean by being the ones to _suffer as they watch it all go down._

 

~~~

 

_( earlier )_

 

Woojin hears his name being called from behind him and Yoojung’s head pops up at his side. “Woojin! Are you free now?”

Woojin’s standard instinct was to reply with some smartass retort that includes _No, I am expensive_. But really, it’s break time for all of them so there’s no point stalling. And after all, he’s not really in the mood.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Great!” Yoojung grins, holding out her hand. “I need your hand.”

“What for?”

“For palmistry,” Yoojung says as if it is both obvious and that Woojin knows what that is. She then promptly rolls her eyes at Woojin’s still-confused look. “It was a component in our year four syllabus, remember? And I had asked to see your palm a while back since we have to read one of the three major lines of the palm as our divination homework.”

“Oh sure” Woojin says, holding out his right palm. He vaguely remembers Jieqiong’s offer to read his palm when he and Jihoon had bumped into her in Hogsmeade. That felt like eons ago.

“Earth to Woojin? Which line do you wanna know about?” Yoojung asks, snapping Woojin out of his trance. “The life line is for your encounters in life, heart line for emotional and physical relationships, and head line is for wisdom” She adds in case Woojin’s divination knowledge didn’t follow him along to year six, she was right.

“Umm,” Woojin never saw the appeal in Divination, nor was he very much interested in the subject. He doesn’t get how lines on his hand can tell him how the rest of his life will go as if the universe shapes the creases in his skin together with his survivable life. “life.”

Yoojung takes his palm and scrutinises it the way she probably checks her broomstick before quidditch matches. “Oh a double life line. You are surrounded by positive energies and you have great stamina. You might possibly be a twin or have found a true partner and soulmate, or you have someone watching over you.”

 _Found a true partner and soulmate?_ was what Woojin’s ears chose to focus on. He wants to ask more, but instead, what came out was: “That’s.. specific”

“Fascinating, isn’t it? At least I didn’t tell my examiner that she ought to have died the previous monday.”

“Yah. The life and head lines look the _same_. They’re both lines. On the same palm. _What is the point_ ” he didn’t have a flare for divination. So what. A guy can’t be good at everything right?

Yoojung drops Woojin’s hand. “You just don’t have the inner eye,” She laughs, doing jazz hands to emphasise her point. Woojin wants to say he can’t care less. “Well thanks anyway, I have to go. Doyeon asked me to have lunch with her”

Woojin’s eyebrows shoot up so quick he felt dizzy for a second. Yoojung notices but decides not to comment on it. “She asked me out last week and I told her I’ll think about it.” There is a tinge of what sounds like unsureness in her voice. Which is new because when Choi Yoojung wants something, she is sure of it. 

Which is exactly why Woojin asks “What are you not sure about?” 

“Hm. Let’s see.” Yoojung clasps her hands behind her back, toeing the floor with the tip of her boot. “Doyeon’s from one of the oldest pureblood families, the kind who are _very peculiar_ on who gets to be married into their bloodline. How they feel about their daughter marrying a girl, that won’t be very pleasant. And above all, she’s my best friend. What’s there to be sure about?”

 _There’s enough to be sure about_ , but he doesn’t have time to respond because Yoojung’s already turning toward the great hall, muttering under her breath as she leaves, “Looks like pretending to like you didn’t work after all”

“What was that?”

“Nothing! See you later!” Yoojung grins as she disappears into the hall. Woojin watches her for a moment before turning to follow and of course he almost crashes into none other than Park Jihoon. 

The world seemed to stop as stare at each other and in the four seconds—yes Woojin had been counting, he could see Jihoon looking tired and glassy-eyed and his bangs are a bit messed up and Woojin has to suppress the urge to fix it. The older is biting his lip and looking at him as if he has something to say. The feeling is mutual, the words are at the tip of Woojin’s tongue. _I miss you._ But they stay there, and once again he’s too late because Jihoon already brushing past him and walking straight through the doors.

Woojin swallows the words left unsaid, and winced as if they scratched on the way down. He decides dinner can hold off till later. 

 

The next few days consisted of them actively avoiding each other. The free periods where they had once spent studying together was now spent separate. Jihoon spends more time with Jinyoung, much to Daehwi’s annoyance and barges into Seongwu’s room at night to bother him about his crush on a certain Gryffindor with the first name Daniel and last name Kang. While Woojin spent most of his time by himself.

Or so Jihoon had heard, through Daehwi who’d been whining how he hasn’t been able to contact Woojin because neither was he seen between their classes nor in the Great Hall during their meals. “Even Daniel hyung and Jisung hyung said they haven’t seen him during meals, but he’s attending classes so he should still be alive, right?” Daehwi whines one day when he and Jihoon are in the Great Hall for dinner. Jihoon cranes his neck to look over toward the Gryffindor table, and sure enough, the familiar head of red hair was no where to be seen. He ignores the way his heart feels a little heavier.

Jihoon does find it sorta cute that Daehwi worries about and misses Woojin, in his own ways. “Woojin’s good at.. stealth.” Jihoon says, thoughtfully, in an attempt to calm Daehwi down because he and Woojin seem those kind of old friends who take care of each other and are not used to being unexpectedly separated from. He recalls the times Woojin proudly admits to stealing food from the kitchens. “He probably survives through his own means. He’s smart enough.” Though if his main intention was to avoid Jihoon, there really wasn’t a need to go that far, was there? Jihoon feels a funny pang in his chest. He can’t not want to see Jihoon that badly?

Daehwi’s staring at Jihoon before sighing and proceeding to play around with the peas on his plate. “When you two make up, I want all four of us to go to Hogsmeade together.”

Jihoon admires Daehwi’s ambitious side sometimes. “Ha ha, _when we make up._ ”

Daehwi puts down his utensils and sighs. “I don’t get it. You two had been fine and the next second—baam. What happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Jihoon says instantly, and then realises it is a shit answer and not good enough for Daehwi to drop the topic. “The feeling probably wasn’t there,” He corrects.

“Feeling?” Daehwi’s expression contorts into a thoughtful one, which is similar to his scheming face and at this point Jihoon’s just ready to accept his fate. “You said probably, which _should_ mean you’re referring to either of you. So, was the _feeling_ there for you?”

A pause. This is the last conversation he ever wanted to have. “If I answer will you leave me alone?”

“For now”

Jihoon sighs and wonders what are the odds of a sudden dementor attack. "I didn't expect to fall for him"

"No one expects their first love till it happens" Daehwi answers almost automatically. “Is it that bad? to like him?”

 _He’s too easy to like_ It isn’t fair. Jihoon crosses his legs under the table and then uncrosses them. He crosses his arms and rests his head on the table. A deep breath later and he asks, “He started this because what, he thinks Yoojung likes him? Why’d I have to get involved?” Jihoon whines, “I agreed to it, yeah but.. Does he do it all the time? The flirting? Feeding me my favourite food and making me smile and laugh and making all this seem so natural and being so _nice?_ ” Jihoon lifts his head off the table and brushes his hair back, muttering, “I was an idiot and I’m tired of playing around. I’m going back to take a shower.”

“You are both idiots.” Daehwi groans as Jihoon stands up. Jihoon’s been hearing that a lot lately. “Really?” he muses.

“Did you know Woojin hyung was the one who had been crushing on Seob hyung because they were neighbours? But they broke up, why? Because Woojin hyung fell for another boy. And it’s been the same boy ever since year four. You know why this crush is different?” Jihoon hesitates mid step for a second before recovering. He doesn’t get why Daehwi is telling him this. “You know what else happened in year four?” Daehwi calls out louder, and now people are turning and staring. A while will pass before Jihoon would look back at this very moment and realise he had missed _it_ , because didn’t get what Daehwi had meant at that point in time. “He conjured a Patronus.”

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Daniel asks in lieu of a proper greeting when he sees Woojin totally _not_ sulking over his charms homework on one of the low tables in the middle of their common room. “Also, Daehwi’s been looking for you.”

Woojin doesn’t look up and responds with a grunt. He does feel bad about worrying Daehwi. He makes a mental note to apologise the next time they see each other. But for now Woojin continues absentmindedly scribbling a few more sentences onto his parchment, realising he’s forgotten which charm he’s suppose to be writing about. He briefly wonders if casting a memory spell would make everything normal again. “Is it that obvious?”

“Lucky guess,” Daniel responds, taking a few steps closer to Woojin. and he does not believe that because Daniel has a grand dating experience score of zero.

Daniel lowers himself down opposite Woojin on the floor. He tries to find a comfortable place to put his arms because there is parchment everywhere. 

“I overheard Seongwu mention during lunch earlier that Jihoon’s been.. a little sulky.” Daniel continues, with the tone of a person who knows what’s going on but still asks anyway because why the hell not. “Shouldn’t you be doing something about that?”

Huh. That makes two. “Yeah, well, I’m currently not in the position that would make him feel better.” This is Woojin’s fault, after all, so he does feel a little bad. “Overheard Seongwu hyung, huh? Didn’t know Gryffindors and Slytherins sat that close to each other.”

Daniel’s face turns a light shade of pink. “Shut up, stop changing the topic” He mutters. “Where are you during meals anyway? You’ve been eating properly right? You’re not skipping meals just to avoid—”

“I’m not avoiding Jihoon,” Woojin cuts in, because Park Woojin still has his pride and is Not a runner. “He said he needed space so that’s what i’m giving him. It’s the least I can do.”

“Oh so if I told you to jump off a cliff, you would?”

“You will go down with me”

“—Along with your grades. You made a mistake here, Mr I-am-not-avoiding-my-crush.” Daniel says, pointing to the most recent line Woojin has written haphazardly. “A memory charm erases memories, not create false ones.”

Woojin rolls his eyes, pouts and cancels the last part out in that order. He knows that, he’s not the type to make stupid mistakes. Though it does start to seem otherwise. Maybe he really is out of it. “I need a break. Don’t freak if you don’t see me tomorrow.”

“Woojin...” Daniel sighs as Woojin gathers up all his writing material and carries it up to the dormitories. He turns back to add “If anyone asks where I am, tell them I died.”

 

“Woojin died,” Daniel obediently reports to Daehwi during breakfast the next day. The younger rolls his eyes and massages his temples. “Which means, he’s not attending classes today.” Daniel goes on helpfully.

Jihoon hears the exchange, of course. Today they’re suppose to have their joint Gryffindor-Slytherin potions class. _But whatever_ Jihoon thinks. They’re actually brewing a potion today. So he’ll get by  
Probably...

...not.

“Today,” Their professor begins, waving her wand and a list of potion ingredients write themselves out on the chalkboard as if by an invisible hand. ”We will be brewing a potion called Amortentia. Can anyone tell me what it is?”

“Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is distinctive for its mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from the potion in spirals. Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them.” Jihoon recites word for word from memory.

“As expected of Mr Park, ten points to Slytherin.” The professor praises, not needing to turn her back because she’s great at recognising voices. She waves her wand vaguely in his direction. “Where’s your friend? The other Park.”

About two dozen pairs of eyes turn towards Jihoon, and he turns several shades redder when he chokes out an “I-I don’t know.” The professor makes a shrugging motion and mutters to a student in the front row to remind Woojin that has to brew his Amortentia another time. She then uncaps a vial of an iridescent substance—a perfected batch of the love potion brewed that morning—and taps her wand on the brim, amplifying the fumes and its scent travels throughout the room.

The enchanted scent wafts into Jihoon’s nose and he can make out an aroma of pastries which remind him of his mother’s baking. He remembers how when he was younger, he would put his face at the clear window of their oven and watch the pastries rise with _heat magic_ before his mother shooed him away chiding that he will burn himself.

It’s followed by a mellower scent of the pumpkin pasties that Jihoon gets off the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. And really, that’s what he looks forward to the most when they return to Hogwarts.

The last smell is earthy, a clean scent. Pine and freshly cut grass. Jihoon thinks of large canopies stretching over clear lakes. It is outlined by the same light citrus scent that gets on Jihoon’s hands every time he runs them though Woojin’s hair.

Oh.

 

Woojin sleeps in past lunch time and it is decidedly one of the best sleeps he ever had. Though his stomach opposes by rumbling a low sound and Woojin decides maybe it is time... for lunch. 

He climbs down the staircase to a quiet and unoccupied common room, emptied because it is still school hours and no one should be in here anyway. Woojin realises he did not plan this out as thoroughly as he thought. He vaguely remembers reading somewhere that students had about a week of excusable sick leave for the whole year, so he should be good. Should be.

But he _had_ ditched classes by playing the _sick card_ when he is not actually sick. And he feels somewhat terrified and its really making him start to question his badass™ image. Woojin is almost about to climb through the door before thinking better of it. He scurries back to his room to grab the cloak buried in the chest at the foot of his bed. He really has to let the badass™ image go.

See, this cloak was passed down from Woojin’s grandfather to his father and finally, Woojin himself. And coming from a family of mischief, it is exactly what they each had never failed to bring along into their Hogwarts life.

Woojin drapes the cloak over his head so it fully covers him and pushes the painting open before climbing through. He takes quiet practiced footsteps down the hallways. No one notices him, no one turns their head when he passes them by or ask where he’s been. Woojin spots Daniel and Youngmin turn a corner up ahead. He makes a funny face at them and walks right past but they don’t even bat an eye.

At last Woojin makes it to the kitchens unnoticed and undeterred. He readjusts his invisibility cloak, opens the door by a crack and after checking that the coast is clear, he slips inside.

 

When Woojin is satisfied with stuffing his pockets with stolen sandwiches and fruit, he swings open the kitchen door again. Though more carelessly this time because he did not check if anyone was behind the door, and it _almost_ crashes into Jihoon. The Slytherin steps back just in time and Woojin freezes in his tracks. He wasn’t expecting to see the older (and this time it’s not vice versa since Jihoon literally cannot see him), before remembering that he is invisible and quickly clears the path so they won’t collide for real. Daehwi, who had been next to Jihoon and noticed his stumble and following look of confusion, lifts his gaze up from the book he was reading. “Hyung? What’s wrong?”

Jihoon looks the door up and down, not taking his eyes off it as if it would jump him any moment. “The door.. opened on its own?”

“The door to the kitchens?” Daehwi asks. There’s a knowing hint in his voice which Woojin does not like. He looks around their vicinity, eyes sweeping over the spot where Woojin stands, unbreathing. “Must be a pesky elf.” Daehwi says evenly and pushes the door closed.

Jihoon takes a final look back as if weary that the door will grow legs and follow them. After confirming that his suspicions were invalid, did he resume what he had been previously rambling about and Daehwi had been pointedly ignoring. “I don’t get it,” Jihoon shoves his fists into his pockets and sighs. “Potions can lie, right?”

“Where did that shocking revelation stem from?” Daehwi snorts.

“Yah. I’m being serious here,” Jihoon pouts. Woojin is having second thoughts about listening in on this conversation. If he hears anything he isn’t suppose to hear, and Jihoon finds out... Woojin shivers. That won’t be good. 

“We brewed Amortentia just now. And I..” Jihoon takes a deep breath, and at that moment Woojin’s mind went: fuck it. He’ll deal with the consequences when he get there, and he trails after the two. Making sure to keep a safe distance between them and taking extra care not to trip over the cloak. “I smelt something in the potion that reminded me of him.”

_“Him?”_

“Don’t make me spell it out you asshole.”

“Wow, language.” Daehwi returns. “You smelled Woojin hyung in the potion, which one: is weird. What does he smell like anyway? And that is not exactly new news,” he goes on and Woojin almost trips over his two feet. Did he hear that right?

Jihoon ruffles the back of his hair, he suddenly looks uncomfortable having this conversation and amidst all of this, Woojin thinks it’s adorable. “He smells.. nature-y, and nice. Almost homely.” Jihoon gets out. “This is great. What am i suppose to do now.” He adds sarcastically.

Woojin’s heart is pounding and he holds his breath. He’s been doing that a lot lately. 

“You tell him.” Daehwi says simply as if the action does not put the remaining of Jihoon’s pride and dignity at risk. 

“And suffer from the humiliation? He doesn’t like me back. Why would I want to embarrass myself like that.”

Woojin almost chokes. He wonders if he’s dreaming this, but the pounding in his chest is way too loud to ignore. He? Not like Jihoon? Anyone? Not like Jihoon? Where the hell did that conclusion come from?

Daehwi facepalms which perfectly reflects Woojin’s feelings right now. “Have you, I don’t know, asked him? How do you know that?” Daehwi asks. “Or are you waiting for him?” Woojin could’ve sworn he didn’t imagine how Daehwi’s voice rose at the end.

Jihoon makes a face but doesn’t say anything.

“Ok” Daehwi says and halts suddenly, making Woojin very close to tripping and crashing into him. He mutters a low swear word but thankfully Jihoon showed no sign of hearing it. 

“Okay?” Jihoon asks, looking back at Daehwi. But the younger’s already walking off and Woojin has to take several clumsy steps to stay out of his way.

 

When Woojin climbs out of the painting the next day, he’s only half surprised to see Daehwi already outside waiting for him.

“Anything you’d like to tell me?” Daehwi asks in a form of greeting as he strides up to match Woojin’s pace.

There’s a pause before Woojin asks back, “so Jihoon likes me?”

“Looks like hoping you were smart enough to be past this stage was too much to expect.”

“Hey”

“ _Do something_ already. He’s been waiting.”

“Do something.. like what?”

Daehwi throws his hands up in frustration. “Do something.. Woojin-like. This is your mess you started. Use your stupid cloak if you—“

“Hey this stupid cloak is an _heirloom_. Don’t talk about her like that.”

“Both of you are stupid. He obviously likes you, you thick headed idiot,” Woojin doesn’t think he’s ever been verbally abused this many times in under a minute. “He still smiles fondly when he talks about you, to me, almost _everyday_ since you two stopped talking. Which is cute but also disgusting. Also, I am going to class now. Goodbye. Do not talk to me or Jinyoung unless you two talk to each other first.” Daehwi stomps off and Woojin does start to feel kinda bad. 

He also starts to feel Woojin-like plan forming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be the last! sorry it's been taking so long but thank you for 1k hits <333
> 
> there's a jinhwi moment in the beginning and i have.. a basic idea for a fic.. so we'll see how that would go


End file.
